The 2nd White Fang
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto left the village at the young age of six and is back inside the village after being gone for years to become the next Hokage. Will his training and past help him become the new Hokage or will he fail trying?
1. Chapter 1

At the shinobi academy.

Iruka walked into his class and said "It's good to see that all of you pasted the test and we have a new kid that is a genin whose going be joining one of your teams. A blonde hair boy with blue eyes and in a red shirt and red pants with a katana on his back walks in and says to everyone "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be joining you today" Naruto walks to a free chair and sits down and looks around the room.

"Iruka is it late for someone to just come in and become a shinobi, we all had years of training and what did he have to do, I bet none thing?" Sakura asked Iruka

"No Sakura and that because he is stronger the most genin that comes from being trained a lot more than a normal genin do " That made everyone go into shock but Naruto and also made a bloody lush Uchiha pissed off and his thought was "_Why did that asshole get batter training. I am the last of my clan! I should have got that kind of training_!" The Uchiha thought as he forget that he not the last Uchiha and he forget about his mother that still alive.

"Teams are team 7 Sakura and Sasuke and Kiba and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata, Shino and Naruto. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai" he says the other teams. Meet your sensei in the room 251 and don't be late and don't goof off" Iruka said as they look at him.

Naruto, Shino and Hinata walked to the room.

Naruto laying on a table and Hinata sitting shy looked at her two teammates. Shino's talking to his bugs. Then a red eye woman with black raven hair and long sexy legs come into the class room. "Hello students and meet me outside" and with that said she exited the class room. The three genin came outside.

"Hello and why do you look unhappy don't you like me being your sensei" she asked Naruto with puppy eyes.

"No it's not like that, I'm happy that I have a beautiful sensei like you" As he said that he looked her over for the 5th time he then started to talk again when he seen his sensei looking at where he was looking at which was her body " Which I bet you have a lot of skills because of you rank and if I not wrong you're the genjutsu mistress that is said to be the best with genjutsu in this whole village" That made her blushed and thoughts in her was "_He doesn't just like looking at me because of my looks mhm no bad stop thinking like that he is one of my genin I have to train no more bad thoughts about that kind of things but maybe just no! No! Stop it mind!' "_That I was hoping I was going be on Kakashi Hatake because he only one that can train me to be like the neo-white fang Hatake Sakumo" As he said that it made her go into shocked and she was wondering why would he want to be like him. "_He wants be like Kakashi father? Why in the world would he?_

"Why do you want to be like him? If I not wrong I think he not liked in this village but no one will tell me why he not liked" She said wondering a lot about why he wants be like that.

"Why not? A mission does not matter if you success or failure. He picked to fail his mission in order to save his comrades because if he had success his comrades would of die but after doing that not just the elders of the village blamed him and yelled at him for failing the mission but his OWN COMRDES DID they blamed him for saving their life at the cost of the mission. After that he killed himself! He hanged himself and Kakashi walked in on him and that one the reason Kakashi acts like he does. He is hero of heroes!" When he gets done everyone was now shocked and could not believe that happened to someone. "That why everyone hates him now that I know what he did and why everyone hates him, to me that is why he a hero to which he did the right thing for his teammates" The words come out of Kurenai mouth. "_Kakashi seen his own father hangs himself maybe that why he does act like how he does"_

"Ok everyone like say what he likes dislikes dreams and I'll go first" Kurenai said to her genins.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and my likes are genjutsu and working hard and my dislikes are perverts and my hobby is cooking and cleaning and my dream to be the best genjutsu shinobi in the world and have a family. Your turn blonde hair" Kurenai said as she looks at him.

Naruto nodded and started to talk. "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are reman and older women and maybe a red eye goddess that in front of me "After he said that Kurenai blushed "My dislikes are people who turn on their teammates, I have two dreams one is become hokage and other is to be like White fang" Naruto said as he get done his sensei was lost in thought "_He called me a goddess and_ _he likes older women no no stop thinking of bad thoughts again? It is bad if he wants me and I think this?"_

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and my likes are nice things and my dislikes are mean people and my dream is to show that I can be strong and not weak" Hinata said as she looks down like a shy girl.

"Name Shino Abureame and my likes are my bugs and my dislike are people who kill bugs and my dream is be the bug master' Shino said in his normal creepy tone of voice.

"Good and meet me here tomorrow at 7am" Kurenai said to her team.

"Before everyone goes I have something to tell you because you're going be my teammates I guess I can trust you with this" Naruto said and everyone looked at him

"What is it Naruto" Asked Shino.

"Reason why I left this village six years ago, I found that I was Kyuubi and that my father 4th hokage couldn't kill Kyuubi so he sealed it inside a new born baby which was me. Also that my mother died from giving birth that was one of the reason why I left. The other one was because this village seen the day I was walking tries killing me and hurting me and insulting me like demon kid and demon brat. I never know why they did it to I was six and like I said found out and the 3rd reason is because an anbu tried killing me. And that was the last time I going be attack in this village and only reason I had lived that attack was because my sensei saved me and he took me from this village then trained me. Here is the last thing I thing is on my training for last six years I have done things I don't like so please don't ask about my training I don't like remember people I killed that try killing me.

"Thank you for telling us this" They all nodded and he waved his hand and left.

Kurenai thoughts were "_He knows and he's so strong to keep going through all this and an anbu tried killing him? He has killed before and he hates it and does not want to remember it .He the son of the 4__th__? Dammit he is hot and cute no stop with the bad thoughts Kurenai he is way to young but he only man in this village does not just like me because of how look I like dammit what am I going to do!"_

Later that day at a Dango place where the three sensei of the new genin teams come to talk and Anko.

Kakashi was first to talk "I have fan girl, a nuts dog boy and a Uchiha that wants to kill his brother"

Asuma was the next one "I have lazy brat, a kid eats like a horse and a fan girl"

Now it was Kurenai turn "I have a shy Hyuuga and a bug boy and a kid that wants be like neo-white fang" That what made everyone to be shocked ever Anko.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said in a shocked voice.

"Yea" She then tells them what happened.

_Flashback _

"_Hello and why do you look unhappy don't you like me being your sensei" She asked Naruto with puppy eyes._

"_No it's not like that I happy that I have a beautiful sensei like you" As he said that he looked her over for the 5__th__ time he then started to talk again when he seen his sensei looking at where he was looking at which was her body " Which I bet you have a lot of skills because of you rank and if I not wrong you're the genjutsu mistress that is said to be the best with genjutsu in this whole village" That made her blushed and thoughts in her was "He doesn't just like looking at me because of my looks mhm no bad stop thinking like that he is one of my genin I have to train no more bad thoughts about that kind of things but maybe just no! No! Stop it mind!' That I was hoping I was going be on Kakashi Hatake because he only one that can train me to be like the neo-white fang Hatake Sakumo" As he said that it made her go into shocked and she was wondering why would he want to be like him." He wants be like Kakashi father? Why in the world would he?_

"_Why do you want to be like him? If I not wrong I think he not liked in this village but no one will tell me why he not liked" she said wondering a lot about why he wants be like that._

"_Why not? A mission does not matter if you success or failure. He picked to fail his mission in order to save his comrades because if he had success his comrades would of die but after doing that not just the elders of the village blamed him and yelled at him for failing the mission but his OWN COMRDES DID they blamed him for saving their life at the cost of the mission. After that he killed himself! He hanged himself and Kakashi walked in on him and that one the reason Kakashi acts like he does. He is hero of heroes!" when he get done everyone was now shocked and could not believe that happened to someone" That why everyone hates him now that I know what he did and why everyone hates him I think why he a hero to and did the right thing for his teammates" The words come out of Kurenai mouth. "Kakashi seen his own father hangs himself maybe that why he does act like how he does"_

Everyone was in a deeper shock then Anko said something.

"He knows that I seen my dad hangs himself……" Kakashi said as he remembers that day.

"I think I would like to meet that gaki and I wonder what he looks like" Anko said as she smirks to everyone.

"Why is that Anko? Maybe you want do other things do him beside meet him?' Kakashi said in a sly voice.

"Shut up!" Anko then blushed a little.

"He did said he like older woman and he does look good he looks like his father the 4th hokage" That made Anko smile and Kakashi go into shock and yelled "What! When did my sensei have a son and you sure? She nodded"He knows all about Kyuubi and that the reason he left and he said he know his mother and father and that his father was hokage. But I don't know why he not going by his father last name also there something I don't get who was Naruto sensei before he came to the school?" Kurenai said to all of them. All of them told her they had no idea who his sensei was.

"You really don't need talk behind someone back do you sensei and reason I don't used my father name is because I will be hunted if people learn I was son of him" Their all hear the voice and Kurenai known who the voice was.

"Naruto!" She said at the boy who was now walking behind her.

"The one and only" Was the reply from Naruto. As Naruto get to her side Anko was now looking on him fully and smiling and lost in her thoughts "_He is good and maybe no bad Anko he is younger then you no more bad thoughts but he's no_!"

"Hey gaki you look cute" As Anko said that Naruto blushed a little.

"Thanks miss?" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Anko and gaki why you out here so late and by yourself "Anko said as she lick her lips.

"Going to train with my sensei" Naruto said as he starts walking to a man in a black robe.

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at him.

"Yea?" Naruto reply back to Kakashi.

"Three things. One why did you leave six years ago. Two why do you look like my sensei and last one is who your sensei" He asked calmly

"That easy. I left because I found out I have Kyuubi in me and she told me why she attack and I hate this village for that" he told them

"Why did she attack and she a she?" Asked Anko liking the story.

"Yes she a she and looks great in human form but anyway she attack because clan Uchiha attack her kits and kill them and try using her like a tool. If you kill someone kids what does a mother do o yes kills the people that did it and that why she attack" All of the nodded and Kakashi was first to talk "How good looking is she" After he said that Anko hit him on the head. "She looks great just like Miss Anko and Kurenai look like goddesses that come from heaven itself" That made both of the women blushed.

"Is that why you like older woman Naruto and thanks for thinking I look like that?" Asked both Anko and Kurenai.

"Yes and because she only one I seen for six years and no need to thank for because it is true that you do" He said back to both women as he is blushing.

"I don't feel like wearing this genjutsu no more" He lows his jutsu and now he his two fox ears and tail.

"Cute!!" Both women said out loud.

"I look like the hokage because I am his son I just said that before and so did she you really need listen more copy cat shinobi Kakashi Hatake and not just look at her and Anko body" As he said that Kakashi remember both of them saying he was 4th hokage son then both of them hit him in the balls for looking at them in the wrong way.

"Sensei I meet you out the training grounds" he nodded and left.

"Who is he?" asked Anko.

"He is a demon" that made everyone turn white and was shocked.

"Naruto!! He's a demon!!?" yelled everyone.

"Yes and he trained me and now I do a lot of powerfully fire jutsu and also a lot of katana fighting skills and a cool summoning" They all shocked again but happy for him.

"What summoning is that" Anko asked

"The holy winged Serpent" That made Anko go into shock.

"What the hell a winged serpent and what you mean holy" Kakashi asked and wanting to know.

"Holy winged serpent is a snake that has wings and the wings are colored rainbow that means seven colors. Also it's holy because if someone that not a good soul summoned them they would kill you because you have be a good soul or in my class a pure good soul" When he said that he looked at them but mostly the two women.

Anko thoughts was "_I wish I could summon that but I don't think I have a good soul_"

"What is it Miss Anko" Naruto looked at her.

"I just wish I could summon that but I don't think I have good soul" Anko said with a sad look ni her eyes.

"I think you do and if you want to I can get you the signing thing" Naruto said her as she smiles a true happy smile.

"Really?? Thanks you" she hugged him.

"I just really miss my other sensei" Naruto looking down.

"Who was your other sensei" asked Anko

"He was the one that save me from the anbu that day. But he never said his last name he just told me his first name Drake and his nickname was the flaming demon and also he given me my blade the crimson sky" That shock everyone but mostly Kurenai.

"My brother trained you and that most be you're a great person and not just some pervert or bad guy" Kurenai said to him as she was still in shock that her brother trained someone. He said that he would never train anyone. "_My brother trained him and trusted him. I guess he really is a good person"_

"Where are you staying "The one that asked him that was none other than Anko.

"A hotel" He told them as Kurenai looked at Anko which both nodded to each other.

"You're staying with us and you can't said no" That not just come from one person but both of the women which made Naruto blush like hell and the men thoughts was "_lucky lucky ass_"

"But" he was cut off by "No buts" He then nodded and took his lost.

"I have to go how about we meet here in three hours" he asked the women and their nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After about half hour of talking both men get up and left the two women by themselves.

"So Kurenai what do you think of Naruto?"

"Well he is nice and kind but best part he is not a pervert like most men. He said nice things to us and does not want get in are pants like everyone else" She replies back to her best friend.

"Yes that true and he really does look cute but I just don't get it. I just meet him and I can't stop thinking about him?' Anko told her friend.

"Same here. It's just something about him that you can't stop wondering about"

"I think you right there Kurenai we have behave ourselves around him because he going to be living with us and you're his new sensei" Anko said as Kurenai was cursing it because she was hoping to get close to Naruto.

"yea and I still can't believe that Drake trained and saved him" She starts to remember her older half brother. She misses her brother dearly but she would never say it to people. She doesn't people to know that she sad because of him not being around her family.

"You really miss him a lot don't you?" Anko asked her oldest friend she knows and Kurenai looked at her with little sadness in her eyes.

"Me. Mother and Shiva all miss Drake but I wonder if Naruto knows where he is" Kurenai said back to Anko hoping that Naruto does know where he is. She wants him to come back so badly.

"I hope he really does teach me the summoning jutsu" Anko changing the way the talking was going.

"You really most be falling for him?" reply a joking Kurenai.

"I think I may but I don't want be hurt again by a man" Anko said to Kurenai as she looks down.

"You know I was joking but if you really are falling for him. Naruto is not someone who would hurt anyone because if Drake trusts him then we should to" Kurenai trying help her friend out.

"Your right he is a good person and I should trust him" she looks at her friend then goes back to eating her dangos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the training grounds with Naruto and his demon sensei.

"What we going to train this time sensei?" Naruto asked hardly can wait to start training/

"Naruto what is you reason to get stronger?" He asked in a dead tone because he was not joking and Naruto knows when he joking and when he not.

"I want get stronger to be the next hokage so I can keep everyone safe and also I want keep both Anko and Kurenai safe as long as I can" Naruto said with his heart and not his mind.

"I see and we will start training with sword fighting" his sensei took off his robe; his sensei was a man with black hair and black eyes. He has on a black shirt with black pants and on his back is a blade that as long as his body "think of Cloud sword from ff7"

Naruto took his sword from his back that was the crimson sky which is a ninjato that has a red base and the metal of the blade is red which made the whole blade red. "Think of Rukia white blade but a ninjato and also red not white" his sensei took his blade as well.

The two of them start doing the normal training. First are spar then jutsu training then last chakra teaching.

After three long hours of training he start walking back to the dango shop to meet the two women Anko and Kurenai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?' Asked a red eye cutie.

"Can I ask something?" Anko asked her friend.

"Yes what is it Anko" She reply to her.

"Can we share Naruto?" Anko ask with a blush.

"What do you mean by share him?" She asked her friend back.

"You know we both date him and be with him" She asked the red cutie.

"Only if he likes both of us we can't force him to date us" She said back blushing.

"But few rules" Kurenai nodded. "We share him but we not sharing ourselves with each other so we not going be kissing or touching each other understand and if we have three-way we still don't touch each other I like you as a friend Kurenai but I don't like girls like that" Anko said to her which Kurenai just nodded.

"Ok that good I thinking the same thing" Kurenai told Anko.

Their see Naruto walking in and looked at them.

"What's with the faces?" He ask the two women

"None thing at all" they both told him then he smirked.

"What with the smirk? Anko asked him.

"Look behind you" He told them and when their did their seen a clone of Naruto and only thought come into their minds was "o shit"

"So you know are talk about sharing you?" Asked the red eye girl woman that was blushing to match her red eyes. He did not said anything back but he did walk up to them and cupped each of the chins and kissed each one of them on the lips and smiled and nodded.

"let's get going home then foxy" Anko said and their left the place.

When their get to their house it was only two bedrooms and he then looked at them and asked "Where am I sleeping?" Both of them forget that it only two bedroom house.

"You'll be sharing bed with us you take turns see who your with and because this my idea you with me today but don't try anything or you will not have a member left" After Anko said that Naruto put his hand down there to made sure he can stop her from cutting it off.

Kurenai gone into her room after saying goodnight to them then Naruto fallowed Anko to hers. When he gets inside her bedroom she starts changing in front of him and he blushed but did not pass out. When she gets done changing only thing she had on was black panties and no bra. Naruto seen her d to doubt d boobs. She looked at him and smirked.

"First time seeing a girl boobs?' She asked him in a playfully voice .

"No I seen Kyuubi nude a lot of times it's just because your look like a goddess" he said to her and that made her blushed little and kissed him on the cheek which he kissed her back but on the lips.

"Can I ask something Anko?" She nodded "Most girl would not mind someone doing things in bed if their sharing so is it because you and her are still" Before he can said it she nodded and asked.

"Is that a bad thin--" But she was cut off this time by a kiss.

"No it's not a bad thing" He smiled and hugged her. As their both get into bed Naruto moved closer to her so his arms are around her and he kissed her neck but could not help but look down at her chest a lot..

"Naruto can I ask something? He nodded to her "Do you like us for are looks or are personally.

"I like your looks but I like you both more because of who you are and your personally" After he said that he kissed her lips which she return the kiss.

"I have something to tell you because you told everyone your pass so I guess I should tell you my past" He nodded and pulled her into a hug so if she cries she can cry on him.

"I had no family when I was younger and a man name Orochimaru took me in and raised me for a bit but later when I was 12 he given me the curse mark and backstabber me and the " She starts to cry on him and he holds her closer and lets her cry on his chest. "Village but he also left me behind. Because of him people call me names and insults because their think I did things with him and I still would help him but I want to kill him not help him and I never did anything with him" She cries more on his chest and he kissed her head.

"Thank you for telling me and its going be ok because. I have you and I not going let anyone hurt you anymore" He says that to her as he rubs her head, she looks up to him and looks him in the eyes.

"Really Naruto?" He nodded and kisses her neck.

"Really" As he said that he lays ontop of her and says to her "I feel safe with you and her but I hope I never need leave you two because I want be with you two for long time" He kisses her lips and neck. "I think I falling you for my Anko-chan"

"I want be with you for long time to Naruto but Naruto can we wait and when I'm ready we can have that?" She kisses his neck and runs her hand thrown his hair.

"I'll wait as long as you want Anko-chan" He kisses her neck then chest few times before

He moves her onto of him and tells her goodnight. As both of them start to fall asleep in each other arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rewrite it so it look batter and one thing I want you know that its I read for fun not because I trying be best there is so please stop it with you spelling sucks and things like that. Most of time people I get that from have never made a story and their think their tell me how to right one. I hope ones that do like my stories will kept liking them and also none of my stories are one shots. I just been busy a lot. Thank you for reading and please kept R and R but nice ones,


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to tell you reason I haven't redid the first chapter even though I know it's not good at all because it is my past. I want to show myself and ones that enjoy my stories just how much my skills have changed over the time that I started writing and how they are now.

I do want to tell everyone one thing because I know people who are too scared to put their work on this site because of flamers. I want you guys/girls to know that making mistakes is just part of life and that how you grow to be better at writing.

I have made so many mistakes it's not funny in the past and I still will that just how life is but if you get people saying your story isn't good. Let them because it is your story, it is the hard work you have done.

If the story is good to you then it is good because you're the one that created the story and put your time and work into it. If you read it and think it's great then it is great because you're the one that says if it good or not, not flamers that just want make you feel like shit.

I do hope everyone out there who wants to write will write because I look forward to see the great job you guys/girls will make. But just remember to write what you enjoy and don't let anyone else put you down for it or stop you.

good luck and best of writing to you.

* * *

Kyuubi inside her seal just looked outside to see what's going on outside of her sleeping jailer but couldn't help but smirk at what happened last night. She slowly smirk a pure mischievously smirk before she began to give off pheromones. "_Enjoy my Naru-kun because I know I'll enjoy seeing what will happen once they get close to the pheromones I'm giving off."_

She slowly closed her crimson slit eyes and went back to sleep inside the cage which had a long queen side bed with crimson blanket. The same one that she has wrapped around her body now before giving a long purr while she slowly fall into a long deep sleep thinking of what will happen soon and how she will enjoy it.

Naruto opens his eyes up to see a truly beautiful sight in front of his eyes to see at very first moment he wakes from his dreamy sleep. This sight that he truly enjoyed to see is an almost naked purple hair woman that's sleeping on his chest with just her black panties on her sexy body.

Her breasts against his chest but he could feel her harden nipples pressed against his chest that was something he enjoyed the feeling of. He slowly down at her back that has a scar on her soft smooth skin but mind could only start to wonder how she got it.

Anko whom is still sounded asleep on his chest in her just black panties that shaped and fit her ass perfect but he could tell that his hands moved in his sleep. The reason he can is because they are now under her panties and rested on both her ass cheeks that felt so smooth to the touch.

But seeing her like that so peaceful it caused him to come up with just one hell of a perfect idea to do for the both of them. He did want to repay them for all their kindness they have given him so far since they met him.

When he gets out of the bed slowly in order for her not to be woken up by him but that's when he moved her into new pose with her back now against the bed and her head resting on one of the pillows at the top of the bed.

He moved the blanket to cover her but couldn't help but feel the heat creeping on his face when he noticed again just how hard her nipples are but quickly covers them up as well with her black blanket with a rather large snake on it.

He did look at her because she did just know how to tempt him badly by only wearing panties to bed like that but he had to fight his desire to stay in bed. He slowly moved over to the door but he could hear her move in her sleep only for a smile to have come across his lips.

When he finally got out of the bedroom he looked over to where the kitchen is before heading over there. He looked to see what they had food wise before he takes out what he needed for breakfast.

Throughout cooking his mind couldn't leave the two women that he's cooking for because they seem so perfect to his eyes. He did look from time to time at the two bedroom doors but his smiled kept coming back onto his lips. "_I truly hope they enjoy the food because haven't really cooked for anyone in the past_."

When he finally is finished cooking and place the plates down on the table to get ready for them to wake up. That's when he noticed that both sleepy heads are now waking up and walking out of their bedrooms to the living room.

"It's about time you two wake up, you had me thinking you were going be sleeping the whole day away at the rate you two were going." He spoke in a teasingly voice over to them with a mischievously gin on his lips but he did noticed right away that Kurenai is in a red nightgown that covered everything but her long sexy leg.

Her red nightgown fit her curves so perfect it is if the nightgown was made just for her body in every part of the meaning. He could see just how big her breasts are now thanks to her wearing something didn't go against them like her normal outfit did.

When his eyes seen that he had to gulp down his saliva in order to keep him from drooling in front of her like a crazy pervert. He did stare at her long creamy smooth long legs but he eyes began to move again.

He when his eyes now noticed it just ended little bit right after that beautiful ass of hers which he could see her bare ass thanks to her wearing nothing under the nightgown. Only thing now inside his mind is if he was behind her and nightgown would just move up a little bit for him see all of her great ass.

He does hope that she does move it up so he can see it more even if it did made him sound like a pervert but who can blame him? Right in front of him is two of the hottest women in the whole village and they just want to be with him no one else.

He never felt this kind of feeling till he met the two of them because before them everyone in this village hated him. Hated him for something he couldn't even control or ask to have inside of his own body like this.

He hated his father at first when he heard the news but he slowly began to stop hating him when he though more on it and realized his father had no other way to do it. That's when he had realized also it was his father responsibility to protect the village and couldn't ask someone else give up their child if he couldn't do it himself.

At that time he learned what duty and responsibility truly meant which only made him stronger that day when he gave up his hate for his father. His eyes looked over to Anko when he finally snapped out of train of though.

He can tell that Anko on the other hand isn't wearing a nightgown like Kurenai because she's still only had her black panties but she does gave him a stare at him. She quickly noticed that his eyes are now forced on her but she didn't know why or where.

She slowly forced on where his eyes are now looking only to find out that his eyes are locked on her breasts. A very truly mischievously that would put him to shame came across her breathtaking lips while she licked her tongues.

She took her hands and moved them to her soft breasts with her nipples still hard showing to him and moved them together. She didn't stop at just pressing them together because by seeing the look she's getting from him only increased her grin.

That's when her hands began to moves them around a bit slowly at first but fast while his eyes stared harder only to cause him to blush greatly but he could feel a nosebleed slowly coming to happen.

When Kurenai had noticed the food as she only simply stopped her best friend from causing him to die of blood lose. She quickly looked back over at him whom gave her a thank you look that caused her to smile at him.

Anko only looked at her before she moved up to so they were now in a locked staring match only for Kurenai to move her hand to the other woman's side. She slowly tickled her side only for Anko to let out a howl of laugher but caused her to lose the match to her best friend.

"You know that's a dirty trick to use on me and why you ruin my fun with him?" Kurenai only shake her head at the woman with a pouting face. A pouting face that only could be described as cute in his mind when he seen it.

"You almost made him pass out with your teasing and I can't have my student dying of blood lose now can I? What kind sensei or girlfriend would I be if I let something like that happen to him with your breast show?" Kurenai teasingly scolded, Anko couldn't resist it but let out another cute pout.

"It's not fair how you can wear something like that with only nightgown no panties on showing off there and tell me not to have fun." Kurenai stopped with her mouth now closed and immediately looked down when she realized what her best friend had just told her.

She moved her hands to the bottom of her nightgown and tired to move it down without any success at all. "You forget that Naruto-kun is staying here didn't you? That's only reason I can see you wearing that around because you had forget." Anko let out another wave of laugher when she looked at her blushing best friend.

Naruto moved over to her only for her to back up away from him shyly but he his arms encircled her back. He softly pressed her against his body slowly only for her head to have moved over to his neck slowly at first but when it get there she just closed her eyes.

"I don't know why I'm doing this at all, first being with you the first day I met you. Asking you live with me like this because not me at all. Only one person in my life has ever got to point touching my breath and that took a month. You have done so much more in just two days now I just don't know why." She looked up at his blue calm eyes that just seem to calm her crazy out of control mind.

"That goes same for me Naru-kun because I may have tease men a lot in the past but you just made me feel so much better about myself just by you looking at me. It just like there's some kind of invisibly aura around you that truly makes people who see it to truly just feel better about them." Anko mouth locked on his before her tongue moved to start a heated tongue war.

Once it ended his mouth didn't have any time for air because Kurenai replaced Anko's mouth but he couldn't help but move his hands down to her ass with his fingers moving across her smooth asshole cheeks.

When the tongue war ended with the black hair woman he grabbed and slapped her right ass cheek that made a nice sound in his mind. "I don't know why two beautiful women would do things like this to me but I'm glad. Let's eat before the food I made you go to waste ok? We can talk about more of this after."

"You can cook?" Both women asked him simultaneous which caused him to just smirk a kitsune smirk over to them but his eyes just stare at them almost in a mischievously way. "_I wonder how they will like my cooking; hopeful they will enjoy it and not hate it_." He moved over to put the food down on the plates that were already set on top of the table and uses his hand to wave them over to the dinner table.

Kurenai still tired to pull nightgown lower but still no lack at all but she can see that Anko looked at the food with a curiosity look on her face that only made her giggle for they walked over.

Anko is the first to sit down quickly followed by Kurenai for two reasons for her speedy movement. First reason was because she wanted to hide the part of her that's exposed to him for his eyes to see. The last reason was because she's curious to see how good of a cook he really is or how bad of one.

But he could easily tell that both of them were scared to try his cooking that only caused him to let out a small laugh. He just can simply guess that they think this way because it is a man that's cooking right now.

Kurenai is the first one of the two women that tries his food but once she does her eyes go right to Naruto then eat even more of it. "How is it Kurenai-chan? Tell me already don't just eat more of it." Anko asked her best friend who just looks back at her with her ruby colored eyes because she wanted to know how well his cooking is.

"If you don't eat it fast, I'll eat it on you and that's something you can bet on." Anko just now was simply totally shocked that Kurenai liked it that much. In all of her life she has never seen her long time friend this crazy over someone cooking.

She always had been the kind of woman that seem only eat food that she cooked or was cooked at her favorite place but never from anyone she has ever dated. She remembered the last time one of her boyfriends tried and she couldn't believe how bad he was at making a simply dish.

That was the winning key for her she to try his cooking for right now just to see if Kurenai is right about this one. When she finally tired to for herself she couldn't believe how her mouth felt from the tastes of it but she looked over at Kurenai to see her grinning crazy at her.

"Yes, you're never leaving this house ever again because we not going let you. Naruto-kun you better truly really realized that now. Because there's no way we are letting you leave anytime soon because of this good coking." He couldn't believe what he heard but laugh only for them stare harder at him.

He could only just smile then began to eat his food but his eyes go back and forth between the two women in front of him. He then noticed that there are a lot of photos around the house of the two of them while his eyes looked around the kitchen and parts of living room he could see while he sat down.

"You two must be very close to each other because there are so many photos everywhere and some are nice to see." His eyes went right away to the one photo of the two of them in bikinis which were really nice to see on them. Kurenai just followed his eyes then smirked once she found out where he had looked at.

"Yes, the two of us have known each other for years. She has become a sister to me who sometimes is a big pain in the butt." Anko just sticks her tongue out at her but that's when Kurenai just took some of her food causing her to pout which started him to laugh.

She glared at him while she came up with a great idea to get pay back on him. She moved quickly over to him without him seeing and cuts his cheek with her knife. Once the blood left his cheek she licked it off his cheek slowly with her tongue.

He could feel her tongue slowly moving over his cheek with her hot wet saliva come off her tongue mixing with his blood. She did a 2rd round with her tongue to get off rest of her saliva and his blood only to make him want her do that again all over again.

"Your blood has a great taste and I think I may want more of it again really soon." She once again smiled but a true smile and he just plainly looks at her funny but Kurenai on the other hand just lets out a little giggle. She knows her friend is crazy about blood but to her it was funny seeing his face like that it was just so priceless to her.

"You must like blood or something?" Anko just hangs on him and with a smile across her beautiful lips but she does look back down to him. He can tell by her eyes that she's truly happy right now that's something he always wants her to be.

The last thing he ever wanted is for any one of these two beautiful caring women to be sad no matter what. He only wants them to smile with happy face because when they smile they are just way to beautiful in his eyes.

"Yea, but I don't know why but I just do and it funny scaring people as well. Don't hide it because I know you were little scared and maybe even turned on." He only could shake his head before his eye turned back to Kurenai who still had a sweet innocent smile on her lips.

"I guess I was because you're the first to ever do that to me." Anko just quietly goes back to her sit and eats what is left of her food. Kurenai could simply only shakes her head because from now on it was going be a lot more chaos around this place. Chaos which she didn't mind having around because she is going to enjoy it as well in more ways than one.

"What are you two doing for today?" His eyes just kept forced on staring at their lovely eyes because both of them have eyes that are just breathtaking and no matter how many times he sees them, he just can't stop staring into their eyes.

It's like he's being pulled by some kind of invisibly force to stare deeper into them without any control of his own. One thing he knows for sure about this is that he enjoys it so much being pulled to them like right now.

"I'm off today but I think you and Kurenai have train and do missions with your team. Don't forget you have a duty now." He slyly nodded his head but comes up with a good idea for the three of them to do.

An idea that only made him smiled because he just hoped that it will work out like he had planned it inside his mind. His smile slowly became a full kitsune smirk only to confuse both women when they see it.

"How about you come with us Anko-chan? I mean if that something you would like to do with us because I know we would love to have you there with us." She was greatly taken back but she did like that idea very much at that. Her eyes turn over to Kurenai who simply nodded her head agreeing to her with a smile on her face.

"I guess I could go and scary some genins badly truly badly scary them, I have to ask why do you want me there?" He moved his finger to his lips trying to take as long as he can because he could see it having a big effect on Anko with her stare growing harder by the second.

"That's because it's nice having two of you around at the same time. You two truly seem to be happy together but it is a shame if you were apart like that now weren't it be just a big shame if you're apart?" Kurenai giggle a sweet cute giggle at that and put her chin on her hands with a smile showing brightly to the both of them.

"She also needs to put some clothes on first or she'll not only scary them but turn them on." Anko just looked over at Kurenai but she then looked back at him with a devil grin on her face for both of them to see.

His eyes just look lower only for her to slowly look back over to her friend before she moves a hand down her chest. "You truly are in a teasing mood Anko-chan crazy one at that, I don't think you have ever done anything like this to anyone before beside Naruto-kun right now."

"I can't help it because it's so fun with him being so innocent over there with his hunger eyes. There is also the fact that I don't think he wants me put clothes on right now." He gets up and goes to her and just looked down because he didn't want her to and that is the truth. His eyes looked into her eyes that only caused her to look away from his eyes shyly.

"Yes I don't and I know the reason she like tease this way more than normal. It's because Kyuubi-chan is giving off strong pheromones making you both go crazy and think its ok be naked front of me. " He gave her a long kiss with passion on her chest then slowly licked around her nipple causing her to moan in front of Kurenai.

That only caused her blush badly and look away from the both of them quickly. Kurenai shouldn't help but giggle at that but she sees Anko looking at him because he isn't finished with her yet. He took her nipple slowly into his wet mouth hunger sucking on it before he stopped and back way with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I need clothes on or you're going all out on little old me in front of Kurenai-chan. You need keep that fox under control we can't have you jumping us so soon because of these damn pheromones your damn fox is giving off to us." She got up but gave a playful scolded look at him before she shakes her waist at him and headed to her room to change.

Kurenai on the other hand headed to her own room as well but he followed her slowly but she noticed. She turns around when she noticed and heard door close behind her. Her smile could be seen to him but she had a feeling he's here because he wants see her change.

"You got to see Anko-chan like that so you think it's my turn to show you? How do I know I want to or maybe just Kyuubi making me want to?" she teased him but he could even tell it's her way of teasing but she about say someone but he quickly shut up her by putting his lips against her to seal her words.

"She may help you by doing that but you need to have these feels for me already, all she does it help you open and share them with me. Trust me if this wasn't truly how you felt I not be doing this to you. It's just not right at all to do then." He then began to nip at her ear which caused her to let out a long moan from having her ear played with by his teeth slowly.

She believed him by the look in his pure and innocent eyes but she couldn't believe someone his age or a shinobi all together could have eyes of a saint. These eyes that truly had seen so much and done so much but yet somehow kept his pure good heart and soul like the person in front of her.

She could tell by how he treats them and how he speaks to them that he wouldn't try do anything that made them force to give their own self to him without wanting to. She slowly moved her arms around his neck before she moved her head to his neck with her hot breath hitting against his bare skin.

She knows Kyuubi's pheromone maybe helping her right now but she knows she isn't going give into lust and jump him. She just wanted feel warmth of someone just like she knows her best friend does. The warmth they have both sought for so many years but always ran into perverts trying having sex if they see just a sight of bare skin.

She looked at someone younger than her but at the same time act more grown up then all men in her life so far. He may tease Anko with her nipple but that all he did seeing them both almost naked so many times like that without even trying to take them.

She smiled before she moved her lips to his claiming then for herself hungrily at first but harder while the heated tongue war got longer. The longer it went the harder both of them went at each other before she could feel herself falling on her back onto the bed softly.

His hands move up and slowly pulled the nightgown off her body and throw it off to the ground then noticed she didn't even have a bra underneath her nightgown. His lips slowly at first moved to her arms to give each one a kiss then one to her chest.

That's when she moved her hands to his head to stop him from going any lower on her body. "I don't mind you touching but I'm not ready to go all the way, I just met you and I also don't know if I can go that far with anyone yet." He just smiled back up to her while his arms held her close to him as he whispers into her ear that she didn't have to worry.

Once she finally got off her bed and back on her feet she headed to the normal colored wooden dresser by a large standing mirror but she looked back over her shoulder to see that his eyes were now glued to her ass.

She couldn't help but shake her waist only for his eyes to lock on her ass even harder when it shakes in front of his hunger eyes. She let out a smile while she kept shaking her waist for him but she then went to find clothes to wear.

When she opened the dresses she could feel his hand now on her ass and felt his hand give each cheek a good hard squeeze. When she found the clothes she wanted to wear she moved him little bit back.

She had pushed him back in order for her to puts her blue panties and bra on but before she can put her normal dress made of bandages on. She had hoped to do that but before she could he had moved his hands back over to her ass which caused her to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He just grabbed her ass cheeks with his hands slowly before pulling her closer to him then claimed her lips with him to give her a kiss filled with passion and love. Once he finished the kiss he took a step back to watch her change now but she just couldn't help but shake her head at him.

"We have to get going and you still need to change yourself." He nodded and goes to the bathroom where he unseals a scroll from his right arm. He unseals the scroll a large size bag came out out. He then took a new change of clothes from it as he changes into them before he seal the bag once more.

Once he gets done he walked out but his lips just turned into a smile when he could that both of them are waiting for him. He just simply wondered what kind of day he will have but he does know that if he has this day with the two of them. No doubts in his mind that then it is going be one hell of a great day to look forward to having.

"Let's get going and scaring some genins!" He just shakes his head before the three of them start heading off to the training ground eight. When the three finally get there they see Hinata and Shino already there waiting for them.

He walked over to them only to feel a kunai cutting his cheek slowly and Anko starting to lick his blood scaring the two genins but Naruto just kisses her lips before she pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"How are you guys doing?" His two teammates just stare at him before they look over to their sensei. "This is my friend Anko-chan and Anko-chan this is Shino and Hinata." Anko waved before moving her hand on Naruto's hand.

"What are we going to do Kurenai-sensei?" He smirked to her but she just rolled her eyes before walking up to the four of them. "We are going to train and hopeful do a rank d mission."

Anko and Naruto look at each other then back at Kurenai. "That's boring.' Both stated causing Kurenai to to let out a long cute sounding giggle. Naruto couldn't help but stare only for Anko to flick him on the nose to get him back to the real world.

"How are we going to train Kurenai-sensei?" Shino said his normal voice but Naruto just lies down. With his eyes locked on his two girlfriends. He also lets his eyes wander a little bit too much to earn himself a grin from Anko.

"First tell me what you three force in the most and I'll try to work around that, I only have a feel of your skills so why don't you tell me how your skills fully are." She just looked over at team really quick but shake her head when she can see that Naruto just lying down on the ground.

"I'm mostly force in my clan skills with my bugs while training and when I get a chance to do missions." Shino spoke but Kurenai looks to Hinata now because she had a feeling that Shino would have said something like that to her about his skills.

"I also force mostly in my clan skills and hand to hand but I don't know how god I'll do when it comes to missions." Kurenai nodded her head back to the shy girl before closing her ruby eyes much to Naruto disappointment.

"I guess I can help you two get better on the area that you two lack for right now till we find something ells to train you on." She looked over to the only one that hasn't said anything and is too busy staring at her eyes.

"Only thing I suck at is genjutsu but beside that then everything I'm good at and will show you anytime you want." That caused her to smile and Anko to smirk at the last part of it but she noticed her best friend blush somewhat.

"Then its good thing you have me as your sensei because I'm a genjutsu user." Anko just looks around before moving to Naruto. "She means she's known as genjutsu mistress." Naruto nods his head before Anko laugh causing Kurenai to regret what Anko told him.

"We will have a test to see how strong you are in your own areas; you will be going against the two of us. Don't you dare hold back understand?" Her genins nod their heads to her before she and Anko left the area to give them time to get ready.

Xxx

How will they handle their training fight against their own sensei and Anko?

You'll just have to wait and read but do tell me what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
